J & J
by Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice
Summary: Lol I know you'll love it! [Not humanized but may sound like it.]
1. The new agent in the squad

Hey guys! New story idea I had! Look I want to start over on all my stories, so I deleted them. End of story. NO PUN INTENDED! So I'm gonna do all of my new story on the missions! Woot! So first up is case of the missing puffles…

It was about 7:27am in the EPF command room…Jet, Rookie, Bellykid, Gary, and Dot were all sitting at the table.

" I feel so empty inside…" Jet sighed as she messed around with his jet pack.

" H-Hello?" A lime green penguin shyly spoke coming though the EPF command room door.

" Hello there I'm Gary." Gary said looking at the shy penguin.

"I-I'm Jay." Jay spoke shyly.

" I'm Jet." Jet spoke blushing.

" Hi I'm Rookie." Rookie waved at Jay.

" Hiya there Ace I'm Dot!" Dot said being a bright and happy penguin. Tree hugger…

" I know you." Bellykid said as Jay smirked.

" Yeah, me too!" Jay giggled as Jet spoke with G in private.

"G,I think I'm in love." Jet said dreamily.

" Impossible your too grumpy." G said straitening his tie.

"G, I'm serious." Jet glared at him.

"Oh my, you really are in love!" G said right as Dot came in the room. Has she heard of KNOCKING?!

" Hey, who's gonna train the new kid, she says she wants to be in the tactical lead." Dot said as Jet got a big smile on his face.

"Yes Agent Jet you may train her." G said flatly.

" YAAAAAAAAAY!" Jet never seemed so excited about anything! Not even taco Tuesday! (BTW that saying goes to my friend Elizabeth.)

" Woah agent calm down!" G said as Jet took a deep breath and went to see Jay.

" Hi Jet. When does my training start?" She asked seeming a little less shy then when she first came in.

"Now Jay. Now." Jet spoke blushing.

"Are you ok? Your face is red…well redder than usual." Jay spoke patting him on the back.

"Nice save." Dot muttered. Shut up you!

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Jet said as he went to the training room.

" So what's first?" Jay said. Since I know NOTHING lets just go to after the training.

" So you know everything." Jet said blushing as the other agents watched.

" Ok! See y'all later!" Jay said as she went home.

"She says y'all? She is SO for you!" Bellykid snickered.

" I don't care. She's beautiful." Jet said as the agents left.

"See you later Agent." G said waddling away with the other agents.

"Dude I really like her." Jet muttered to himself on the way home. He heard someone crying, but somehow he recognized who it was. It was Jay.

" I really messed it up." She cried as Jet sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Jay?" Jet asked at she looked at him.

"Everyone told me I could never be an agent. They said I just wasn't good enough. They all wanted me to just stay with my musical career." Jay said as Jet put a flipper around Jay.

" Hey, you did great ok?" Jet said tilting his head to the left.

" Okaaaaaaaaaaay!" Jay said tilting her head to the right. Right then an explosion was heard in the distance.

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! What's going on? It's my neeeeeeeew story! Aww romance!

New characters-

Julia- She's Jet Pack Guy's mother

John- He's Jet Pack Guy's father

Jennifer- She's Jet Pack Guy's sister

Jonah-He's Jet Pack Guy's brother

Tallulah- She's Jet Pack Guy's piano teacher

Bo- He's Jet Pack Guy's schoolteacher

Joel- He's Jay's dead brother

Dee- He's Jay's music teacher

Izzy- She's Jay's best friend.

This story is an idea I had…


	2. Bombs away!

I gots an idea! BTW if you didn't go to operation Blackout you'll be lost in this story…sorry. So this is going to be a mix of a romance story and operation blackout! Yay! BTW Bellykid5 I've un-blocked you so you can comment on my story, but my mom cannot know so no PMS Plz…BTW Bellykid I gotta question, I saw the covers on Only G should know and Who would do this…. on who would do this…who's the white penguin standing next to Jettie? Just wondering! My mom put her e-mail on my ff so no one pm me please! I just turned off the pms… Thanks guys…to the story!

"Jay!" Jet said as a terrified Jay wrapped her flippers around Jet's body.

" W-What was that?!" Jay said as Jet held her tighter and they went to the ski village only to find the EPF was destroyed.

" Oh no!" Jay said as she ran to the burning ashes to see the agents were ok, but someone was missing.

"Are you guys ok?" Jet said as Jay looked around at the ashes. She coughed.

" We're ok but GARY IS GONE!" Bellykid5 said putting her flippers up franticly.

" Woah calm down!" Rookie said whimpering. (I'm thinking of taking Rookie outta my story…)

" It-It's ok!" Jay said wheezing while she spoke.

"A-Are you ok?" Jet asked as she coughed again.

" Y-yeah I-I'm ok." Jay said as she found a secret passage as Bellykid and Jet followed her into it.

"GARY!" Bellykid yelled when she saw Gary frozen in a tube. There were 6 tubes. One for Gary. Who was next? That's all they could think.

" Wait, I'm getting a message!" Jay said as she read a message from the director.

" Let's roll!" Jet said as Jay screamed in pain.

" JAY!" Everyone screamed as Jay grabbed her ankle.

" Jay are you ok?!" Jet said as Jay limped.

" C'mon! Don't let me get in the way!" Jay said as she dragged her foot behind her.

" Jay, your hurt ok? We can look more tomorrow." Jet said as he picked up Jay and teleported to her igloo.

" Thanks." Jay muttered. It was obvious she was upset.

" Your welcome." Jet said looking at her ankle. "You hurt yourself pretty bad."

" Yeah…it really hurts." Jay said as Jet sat down next to her.

"Everything will be ok. I'm her for you." Jet said as they both looked into each other's eyes.

" How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Jay started out.

"Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb!" Jet sang as Jay gave a sight smile.

" Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it home." Jay said smiling at Jet.

"Wake me up!" Jet rapped.

" Wake me up inside!" Jay sang. And they finished singing.

" Let me see your ankle." Jet said as he wrapped it.

" Yeah... It's just really sore." Jay said trudging to the kitchen.

" You probably just sprained it." Jet said shrugging.

" Yeah…" Jay sighed.

" Well I need to get home. I should feed Flash. If you need me just call." Jet said as he flew away. Jay hopped over to her bed and picked up a book. She opened it and she wrote something.

"Remember- Agents cannot love other agents." She wrote and tore out the page. She had a secret from the past.

Oh what's going on with Jay? What's her secret! Bellykid, please answer the question…please. Jay out!


	3. Te secret (almost) revealed!

Hey guys! Yeah…this story is awesome right? No? Dang…tough crowd. So uh…

Bellykid- I meant this question-On the cover pic of 'Who would do this' who's the white penguin?

Uh sorry, I saw how that could be confusing…and yeah Boston is traumatic…. who's next...yeah the world is falling apart in my opinion…sorry!

The next day Jay woke up around 4:07am.

"It's so early…" Jay said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

" Squeak." Her rainbow puffle Peter (Yes I named him Peter.) said hopping up on the bed.

" Hey boy…" Jay yawned, as she showered and got dressed.

" Agent Jay, it's 6:52am what are you doing here?" Gary asked as Jay yawned once again.

" I couldn't sleep all night." Jay said sitting down.

" Can I ask why?" Gary said raising an eyebrow.

" I need to confess to you all…" Jay said shaking her head.

" Confess what?" Bellykid said coming into the room along with Izzy, Jay's best friend.

" N-Nothing…hey Izzy!" Jay said sweating a little.

" Hello." Izzy said as she left.

" Yeah…she stops by and leaves a lot." Jay shrugged.

" Yeah…just being a good friend, you've known each other for a few months now huh?" Dot smirked as she brought an old box and some glue.

" Heh yeah…great kid." Jay smiled as she sat down.

" I knew I could get a smile out of you." Dot said sitting next to her.

" Yeah to spite your stupidity you do know how to make me smile." Jay replied sarcastically.

" Hey!" Dot glared at Jay.

"It's truuuuuuuuuuuuue!" Jay said with a faulty British accent.

" You do a better Texan accent." Dot said flatly. I really do.

"I know…" Jay said as Jet came in the room.

" Hey Jay, you feeling better?" Jet asked worried sitting next to Bellykid.

" It still is a little sore but it feels better." Jay said as she sighed.

" Yeah I had a piano lesson…Tallulah is great at piano." Jet smiled at Jay.

" Yeah…Dee is great too! He's' teaching me violin next year!" Jay smiled back at Jet.

" Cool…your doing marching band too?" Jet asked.

" Yeah…It's gonna be fun I guess." Jay said. Just then the agents realized something, where was Rookie?

"G-Guys w-where's Rookie?" Dot said as the agents realized something, Rookie was missing.

Dun dun duuuuun! How ya liking the story so far? Jay out!


	4. Not-so-cool in the cold

Hey guys! I LOVE this story! That's why I'm updating so much! So some questions I need to answer-

Aquaqueen81- This is an all EPF story with some of my friends AND my BFF Bellykid5 in it. So no, Stompin' Bob ain't gonna be in this story!

A.C Productions- You'll question will be in this chapter!

Avatar21860- Uh same answer to A.C's! And next year I'm playing violin.

Bellykid5- You are NOT stubborn, you're my best friend in the whole entire world! Don't you forget that! You may have other friends at school, but I'm still always gonna be by your side! ;)

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…story time!

" I-I don't know!" Jay said as she franticly looked around. Jet Pack Guy didn't like it when Jay was scared like this. He only knew her for almost a week but he loved her.

" Jay, I-It's ok, I-I promise!" Jet put a flipper on Jay's shoulder.

" No you don't! You can't tell me that because you don't know!" Jay yelled with tears in her eyes leaving everyone dumbfounded.

" O-Ok…" Jet said taking a few steps back.

" Look I'm sorry everyone. I just need some alone time…" Jay said as she teleported where no one knew.

" Poor kid…ok if Gary is missing…and we know that Herbert took him…chances are that Rookie was taken by him too." Bellykid said as Jet nodded his head and sighed. Meanwhile Jay was at the lighthouse.

" I can't tell him…I can't tell him I love him…agents can't love other agents…It would never work…he doesn't want me…" Jay said as she wrote in her book. (Yes. I write poems sometimes…mainly when I'm really sad…)

" Is something wrong?" Tallulah looked up from the piano.

" Yes. Everything. I'm in love with Jet Pack Guy and I can't tell him." Jay sighed as Tallulah remembered Jet. Jay didn't know who Tallulah was.

" Oh I know Jet! I'm his piano teacher!" Tallulah said as Jay was in shock.

" Tallulah?" Jay said tilting her head a little to the left.

" Yep! And you may know my friend Dee!" Tallulah said as Dee came down the stairs.

" Oh hi Jay!" Dee said as he set down his trumpet case.

" Hey Dee…" Jay said sighing.

" What's wrong?" Dee asked.

" Nothing…just need some time away from a few people…" Jay said sighing.

" Yeah…well Tallie and I are just leaving. See you later." Dee said as they both left.

" Ok…I'll just sit here…and hope no one finds me…" Jay said right as Jet came into the room.

" Hey Jay…are you alright?" Jet said sitting down next to her.

" Just…leave me alone…" Jay said depressed.

" I came here to talk to you…who was Joel?" Jet asked as Jay teared up.

" Joel was my brother! He's dead! He's dead and he always will be!" Jay cried as Jet held he close and she put her head on his chest.

" I-I'm so sorry…I wouldn't have said anything if I knew…I've just heard about him and I was wondering…" Jet trailed off as Jay cried more than Rookie watching Dolphin Tale.

" It's not your fault…" Jay said as Herbert came stomping through the town.

" Was that?" Jet said as a blue penguin screamed.

" AHH POLAR BEAR! DON'T EAT ME!" The blue penguin yelled.

" I'm a vegetarian you daft thing!" Herbert said agitated.

" Whatever!" A penguin said coming out of the coffee shop.

" Jonah!" Jet scolded his brother.

" Jet!" Jonah said running over to him. " Is this your girlfriend?" Jonah said looking at Jay who was still crying a little.

" What? NO!" Jet said as they all noticed something, the temperature on the island had dropped.

" Why is it s-so cold?" Jay said shivering.

" I don't really know." Jet said putting his jacket on her and holding her closer to him.

" I'm gonna go home…" Jonah said leaving.

" Good idea…" Jet said picking up Jay because she was limping. They teleported back to the HQ. Jay's face was grey. She wasn't awake.

Ok I had NO idea for the ending. Thx for the answer Bellykid. Ok So I need some ideas…should Jay or Jet get kidnapped by Herb first. It won't be in the next chap FYI…Jay OUT!


	5. Meet the parents

Omg! I can't stop writing chaps! I love the story too much! Lol that's great for you guys! So questions for Bellykid, new chap soon? And also why do you think I hate you? You're my best friend in the world. I was a little mad that day but, were still friends, right? Yeah I have like 2 friends from school. My other friend Elizabeth Z. betrayed me sooooo much. That makes me kinda sad…whatever I still have you Bellykid! That's enough for me! Question for everyone! What's your fave movie? Mines Chucky, Gremlins or Friday the 13th! Yes horror movies! Ok now the story!

" Jay!" Jet said as he set the body of Jay on the ground.

" Oh my god Jay!" Bellykid said running over to Jet who was almost in tears.

" Jay wake up! Please!" Jet said as he shook her body. Jay let out a slight groan.

" Wow, that groan sounded like my cousin after he drinks like 10 root beers!" Bellykid said snickering. My cousin really does!

" Not! The! Time!" Jet snapped at Bellykid as Jay opened her eyes slightly.

" Ugh what happened?" Jay said rubbing her head with her eyes closed tight as if she had a really brutal headache. I do right now.

" You passed out, a-are you ok?" Jet said at the second the whole HQ went black.

" Woah! What's happened?" Bellykid said. I'm sensing a pattern with the same question…

" Who's so warm?" Jet said wondering who he was touching. " Eew it's all sweaty!"

" Hey!" Jay said as the lights came back on.

" Dude, your so sweaty." Bellykid said as Jay sweated a bunch. Then they realized that they had been teleported back to sector 1.

" Yeah It's just really hot in here…." Jay said as Jet, Bellykid, and her went into sector 2.

" Aw man! It's a wall!" Jet sighed. No it's a tomato!

" Please! I got this!" Bellykid said switching to October. Sorry I flipped you! You said you were in it on your comment!

" Uh oh…stand back…" Jay muttered as Jet and her took a few stapes back.

" THIS IS FOR MY GARY BEAR!" Bellykid yelled as she somehow kicked though the wall.

" YES!" Jay said with all the energy she had.

" Jay, your really warm…" Jet said as Jay went into the room where Dot was frozen in a tube along with Gary and Rookie.

" Oh. My. God." Jay peeped as they ducked as Herbert turned around.

" This was my best idea ever! This solar laser harvests the sun's energy to heat my paradise! Leaving those Elite Penguin Fools wondering why the island is so cold! MWHAHAHA!" Herbert said as Jay moaned as Jet teleported back to the HQ.

" Jay! Stay with me!" Jet said as Bellykid poured a bag of ice all over her! (Thanks! That really helps!)

"GAAH COLD!" Jay screamed as she jumped onto her feet.

" Dude!" Jet said as Bellykid snickered at Jay.

" Well Dot is gone…it means…it's just us…." Bellykid said as all the agents sat down.

" Just Jet, you and I…" Jay sighed drinking her mocha.

" Yep." Jet said sighing.

" I'll be back." Bellykid said going into the kitchen.

" Jet, why do you believe in me as an agent?" Jay sighed throwing her cup into the trashcan.

" Jay, I believe in everyone. Everyone has that little spark within them. They have to choose to find it. You're my best agent yet. I think of you as someone I want to see in the EPF for a long time." Jet said as Jay smiled.

" You're my best teacher." Jay said as Bellykid came back in the room.

" Awww!" She said as Jet and Jay facedesked.

" I'm tired…" Jay yawned as she went into the break room and layed down.

" Yeah…you've done a lot today agent…" Jet smiled slightly.

"Yeah…wake me up if you need me…zzz" Jay said right before she fell asleep.

" Are you watching her sleep?" Bellykid whispered as she saw Jet.

" Yeah…isn't she beautiful?" Jet said dreamily.

" Yeah…. I'm a girl." Bellykid said flatly leaving.

" Yeah yeah…." Jet said as Jay tossed and turned in her sleep.

2 hours later…

" Hey guys…what went on while I was asleep?" Jay said tiredly yawning and sitting down.

" Nothing much…" Jet said taking off his headphones.

" What ya listening to?" Jay smiled.

" Oceans…" Jet said shrugging.

" Yeah I like that album…" Jay sat down next to him.

" Yeah the self titled album…" Jet smiled back at her.

" Yeah…why have we all started our sentences with 'yeah'?" Bellykid said.

" I really don't know." Jet said.

" Yo Jet! Play Oceans!" Jay said standing up.

" Ok." Jet said playing the song 'oceans'.

" Why do you want him to- WOAH!" Bellykid said as Jay started break dancing to oceans.

" That! Was! Awesome!" Jet said after Jay stopped.

" Really?" Jay shook her head.

" Well we can go home now…" Bellykid said teleporting home.

" See you tomorrow Jay." Jet said teleporting home to his family.

" Bye…" Jay said teleporting home to her puffle.

" Hey honey how was work?" Julia his mom asked.

" Good…. I guess…" Jet said sitting down next to Jennifer his sister.

" You like that girl don't you?" Jennie teased.

" Yeah…a little…her name is Jay." Jet blushed.

" My sons are growing up…" John his dad sighed.

" Yeah…I'm still the oldest." Jonah said.

" No your not! Your 12, Jennie is 14 and I'm 16!" Jet said raising an eyebrow.

" Ooh burn!" Jennie snickered.

"Shut it!" Jonah said laughing.

" And this is why I work most of the day…" Jet muttered.

" Heey!" Jonah and Jennie said.

" Dinner guys." John said gesturing for everyone to come.

" I-I'm not really hungry." Jet said rubbing his head.

" You should eat…" Jonah said turning around and looking at his brother.

" Fine…" Jet said sitting down. Jet's family just stared.

" So um, you like a girl named Jay?" John asked as Jet choked down his food. (We all know what I meant by that…)

" Yeah dad…" Jet said as he sighed.

" Well good for you." Julia said as Jet went to his room.

" Oh Jay…I love you…" Jet sighed as he pulled out his sketchpad and started drawing Jay.

" Jet? You ok?" Jonah said opening his door.

" Yeah…I guess…" Jet said as Jonah left. It was late so Jet layed in bed and thought of Jay. Then his phone ran…it was Jay.

Oh no! What's wrong with Jay? Why is she calling? Do you like that I put Jet's family in this story? Cool eh?

So answer these questions if you want to be featured:

What's Jet Pack Guy's main goal?

What category can Jet Pack Guy wear two things out of at once?

What two things has he done with his jet pack on?

What is the name of his fish?

What has he gotten more of since "The journey"?

Well try to answer these kids! Jay out!


	6. All alone

Why can't I stop writing chapters?! Ok ok, Bellykid, calm down ok? I am not mad at all. If I was talking to you, I would tell you I wasn't mad about the whole Jet thing ok? Actually I'm happy about it for 2 reasons, one it's helping me write this story way better and two, you snapped me into reality, you've helped, not hurt. My mom doesn't hate you. She is waaaaaaaay to over protective of me. I'm so sorry…

Ok Avatar answered every question right, exempt for one… I got the answers from CP wiki…Bellykid missed the bottom two…. so here's the answers…

Yes, his goal is to be a great EPF agent…

He's one of the few mascots that can wear two items from the same category, he wears two neck items, another mascot would be Stompin' Bob who wears two hand items.

(Avatar you got this one wrong…) Rookie said he's seen Jet break dancing and swimming with his jet pack on…

His fish's name is Flash.

He's grown more muscles since "The journey" but in my opinion, he just got sexier and more irresistible…. he's a lady-killer. ***Winks***

Ok now…. to the story! BTW sorry about the whole bold words thing…it's screwy my computer hates me…

His phone ringing awaked Jet, he looked at his clock, 2:35am…why would Jay be calling so early?

" H-Hello?" Jet answered sounding like he has just woken up.

" Jet, I-it's Jay…Bellykid is gone and I'm so scared!" Jay said panicking though the phone.

" Jay? I-it's ok! I'm coming!" Jet said ripping off the sheets and putting his clothes back on.

" Hurry!" Jay whispered as Jet ran to Jay's home.

" Jay!" Jet said bursting through the door.

" Jet!" She yelled as Jet held her close to himself. (I'm going to say he and she because it's only Jet and Jay. Purr!)

" It's ok Jay, it's ok. We'll find Bellykid." He said as she put her head on his chest.

" I'm so scared…" Jay whispered.

" It's ok. It's going to be ok." He said as he picked her up and set her on the couch next to him.

" What if something happened to her?" She said scared.

" It's ok. I'll stay here with you tonight." He said as she closed her eyes. " Just get some rest."

" Goodnight…" Jay said as they fell asleep on the couch together.

A few hours later back at Jet's house…

" Where's Jet?" Julia said to John waking up. She saw a note and picked it up.

' I'm at Jay's igloo she called me last night. She was scared. I'll be home when I can. – Jet'

" I think he's at Jay's igloo." Jonah said with a smirk.

" Smart ass…" John muttered.

Back at Jay's igloo…

" Morning Jet…" Jay said when they both woke up at once.

' Morning beautiful…' Jet thought in his head. " Good morning Jay…" Jet said out loud.

" Should you be getting home?" Jay asked.

" Yeah…my mom must be so worried." Jet said stretching.

" Yeah see you later." Jay said as Jet went out the door. " I love you…" She said after he left.

" Squeak." Her puffle said.

" Hey!" She said getting dressed. When she went into work that day she realized something. Jet Pack Guy was gone.

DUN DUN DUN! See y'all later!


	7. The end?

Ok I need help! I can't stop writing new chapters! I think I just really love this story! ;D Awesome right? So uh here. Uh yeah few things…Ava…yeah I did all 'J' names to make it funny! I was laughing when I wrote it. Yeah if it was like Dot's, Gary's or Rookie's family I would have done the same. I'll still put ya in the story to be fair! How 'bout that girl! :3 Ok Bellykid, just let it go. I'm not mad. I hold nothing against you. You're a great friend! Ok I found the best song EVER! It's made of stone by Evanescence but it's titled 'Made of Stone (Underworld)' dude it's great! Okaaaaaaaaaaay story time! Oh Bellykid, where do you get your cover pictures? And um behind Jettie 3 in the middle picture, who is that penguin? And last dumb question, in all the pictures, what are his moods? I can't really tell exempt for Jet Pack Baby. Sorry about all these stupid questions… I love them! Ok now to the story!

" JET!?" Jay screamed when she realized Jet was gone. She quickly teleported to the front of his igloo. BTW I got his last name from a random last name thing.

" Hello Jay, have you seen Jet?" John asked opening the door.

" Mr. Bradley! Jet is missing!" Jay screamed with tears in her eyes.

" Jay, it's ok!" John said putting a flipper on the little girl's shoulder that was now crying.

" No it isn't! I'm scared…I have no idea what to do…" Jay whispered as John took her in and set her on the couch.

" It's ok. I know you'll think of something." John said as Jonah came out of his room.

" Oh hey Jay…" Jonah yawned.

" Hey Jonah…well I'll be leaving. Please tell Mrs. Bradley for me." Jay said as John nodded as she left.

" He picked a good one." John snickered.

Meanwhile at the HQ…

" I'm all alone…" Jay sighed as an orange penguin came in. Sorry Avatar I don't know what color you are!

" Say that again?" The penguin said. " I'm Ava." She said smirking.

" Jay." She said smirking back.

" So, wanna go kick a polar bear's butt?" Ava said as they both went to the last sector.

"Eew there's cream soda spilt everywhere!" Jay said looking at the bottom of her foot.

" Get over it!" Ava said deactivating the last sector. Then Jay lost it.

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" She screamed when she saw Jet in a tube frozen.

" It's ok Jay!" Ava said as she saw a giant laser.

" Jet!" Jay said as she fell to her knees crying.

" RUN JAY RUN!" Ava said as Jay started running. Then an explosion was heard. Herbert's solar laser had blown up and the agents were freed.

" Jay!" Bellykid said as they hugged.

" Hi Jay!" Jet said as they hugged. Operation Blackout was over. But a new problem had occurred. That wasn't the real Jet.

3: Aw sooooo sad! Ok nothing to really say bye!


	8. Questions

**Hey guys, I'm like sorry…this stupid computer is broken so my chapter might be all bold. Dang! So um…yeah…**

" Jet?" Jay said as she turned him around and looked at his back. She knew it wasn't the real Jet. " Where's your birthmark?" She said turning him back around. (I fixed my computer!)

" What birthmark?" Jet asked as Jay gave a worried look.

" The pink spot you have on your back…" Jay said as Herbert turned around and Ava teleported everyone out of the room.

" Well maybe it disappeared!" Jet said irritated as Jay took a few steps back.

" Jet seems angry…" Bellykid said as she picked up her blue puffle Buster who bit her flipper. "OW!" She said putting him down.

" Y-you said it." Jay said almost in tears.

Meanwhile with the real Jet Pack Guy…

"Let me go!" Jet said as a penguin turned around. But, there was something about this penguin that was different, he didn't have feet, he floated and he was transparent.

" Why? You love my sister, I won't allow that." The penguin said as Jet realized it was Jay's dead brother Joel, and he was a ghost.

" Joel?!" Jet said as Joel nodded.

" Aw how did you know?" Joel said sarcastically.

" Dude look, I love Jay, alright? She's just so sweet…" Jet said as Joel sighed.

" Look bro, I want my sister to find love but when I died she was so heartbroken…I just don't need that to happen to her again…." Joel sighed as Jet got up. (How did he get out of the ropes?)

" I understand ok? I'll be good to your sister, just give me a chance, look we're having an EPF party for agents, I'll ask her out, and if she says no, I guess she says no." Jet sighed as Joel looked at him.

" I guess I could give you a chance…" Joel said as he gave back Jet his jet pack. (He took it when he was knocked out so he couldn't fly away.)

" So before I go, how did you die?" Jet asked cocking an eyebrow.

" Ask Jay, she knows more than I do." Joel said as Jet started his jet pack and flew off.

" Who ARE you?" Jay said to the fake Jet.

" I'm Jet Pack Guy!" "Jet" said throwing his flippers up.

" No he isn't!" The real Jet yelled as he flew in.

" JET!" Jay said running over to hug him.

" Hey Jay!" Jet said as they hugged.

" Finally you're here!" The penguin that was impersonating Jet said.

" Thanks Alvin!" Jet said as the other penguin smirked. "Oh we made a deal, if I ever went missing that he would fill in for me. It's not weird." Jet said as Alvin left.

"So where were you?" Jay asked as Jet took a deep breath.

" Your brother caught me." Jet said as he heard penguins snickering.

" Oh yeah…he's a weirdo…." Jay sighed.

" So um, you know that party next week…um wanna go with me?" Jet asked as the room went silent.

**What will Jay say to Jet? Dun dun dun! Lol short chap! If you're an DeviantART, make sure on April 30th to wish Petey K a happy 31st birthday! Lol he is NOT old! **

**C ya l8tr!-**

**Jay**


	9. THe end!

Ok guys this is the last chapter! Yay! So um…

" YES!" Jay said smiling.

Blah blah I have no idea how to end this! New story soon!


End file.
